


Cuck

by justlikeyouimagined



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Cuckolding, Duncan is a cuck, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined
Summary: Duncan is a cuck. Will loves that about him.Established Kaisergram + Nigel pwp
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kasier/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Will Graham/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Cuck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this snippet: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905063/chapters/71480223  
> No need to read first.

He’s on the porch finishing a smoke in the cool twilight when Will and his guest arrive. Will leads them up the wood stairs and they barely pause to acknowledge Duncan before he’s holding the door open for the younger man to enter the cabin they share. Will’s guest shares a private smile with Will before strutting, more than walking, into their home. Duncan and Will catch each other’s eye, and Duncan nods. He takes the last draw of his cigarette and presses the used butt into the ashtray.

The man is already crowding Will when he enters, their lips pressed feverishly together as he pulls at the buttons of Will’s flannel, less with the intention of opening them himself but more to draw Will’s attention that he’s still dressed. As Will works the buttons through the cotton, he leans in and licks a wet stripe over the inked lady on the man’s neck, the subtle raised lines sliding over his tongue. The flannel drops to the floor, and the two stagger towards the bedroom’s alcove, leaving a short trail of clothing in their wake. 

The guest pulls off to rest their foreheads together as he catches his breath. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

Will seems more preoccupied with undoing his own belt than making introductions, but he nevertheless turns towards Duncan and smiles.

“This is Nigel. He’s a… a… businessman?” Will questions, then as if to show how little he cares, leans in and bites at the pucker of Nigel’s bottom lip. 

Nigel laughs. “Fucking eager thing.” 

He kisses Will again, who has moved on from his own pants and is working on Nigel’s. His fingers fumble with the clasp of the belt and Nigel reaches down to help. Nigel groans appreciatively when Will slips down to his knees and mouths at the growing erection in Nigel’s briefs. 

“That’s half of it then. But what am I supposed to call your friend?” Nigel glances over to the man, who has only just shrugged off his coat. 

“Tell him your name,” Will commands. 

Duncan takes his time answering, fishing another cigarette out of his pack and placing it to his lips. “I’m just the cuck.”

Nigel lets out a surprised laugh, a smile bursting across his face. He looks down at Will, who laps messily over the wet fabric. “Is that so?” His eyes drag back to Duncan, who’s lit up his smoke and is drawing a chair up over to the bed. “Almost a shame, I like the looks of him.”

As though to draw his attention back to him, Will tugs Nigel’s boxers down and hums appreciatively at the size of his guest. 

“He only gets to watch, don’t you cuck?”

Duncan nods in place of an answer before taking a slow suck on the cigarette. His eyes travel over the length of them, stopping short on Nigel’s cock, Will’s face just inches away. Will’s hand reaches blindly out to his jeans, where he finds his wallet and pulls a condom out. He sheaths Nigel with a quick practiced roll, then smiles widely at Duncan before leaning in and beginning to tongue at the spongy head.

“I told him you’d be hung,” Will directs his words to Nigel, though he keeps his body angled so as to give Duncan a clear view. Will licks against the frenulum, then up and over the head to tease his tongue at Nigel’s slit through the condom. “Told him how good it would feel to have your cock slip into my throat.”

“Is that so?” Nigel repeats, delighted. His hand comes down to grasp firmly into the tangles of Will’s hair. Duncan watches as Nigel pushes Will onto his cock. 

Will closes his eyes as he feels himself begin to move. Nigel’s cock pushes into his mouth forcefully, the pressure on the back of his head not letting off when it meets resistance. Will tries to open his throat, and Nigel hums as Will’s muscles flutter fast to try to accommodate him. On his knees, Will tries to reposition himself to allow a better angle, anything to let him take more of Nigel into his mouth. 

Nigel doesn’t relent: his grip on the back of Will’s head is firm. “Open up for me, darling. What is it, your cuck doesn’t fill you up as good as I can?”

Duncan watches as he sucks on Nigel’s cock, struggling to take the extra length. He sees Will’s throat expand and contract against the intrusion, fondly remembering the way Will had once worked this hard to take him all the way back. Now, though he is a practiced cocksucker, Will is making those small gagging noises as though it were his first time. 

Will’s noises spurs a need in their guest, who with his other hand grabs forcefully at another clump of Will’s curls before simultaneously pushing Will forward while thrusting in. It does what it’s meant to: Will slides the remaining length of Nigel into his mouth and throat, his nose pressed sideways against the lean muscle of the man’s lower torso. 

Immediately, Will gags harder, but without reprieve, his body ramps up its efforts to unclog his throat. Duncan watches in fascination as Will’s body makes small convulsions, his muscles working hard to dislodge Nigel. Nigel throws his head back as Will’s throat clamps down and his tongue presses hard along his length to push him out. Duncan imagines it feels phenomenal. 

In his mind, Duncan counts three, four, five seconds before Nigel finally eases his grip and Will immediately pops off his cock, spit-covered and gasping. He looks first at Nigel, then to Duncan, panting. 

“Fuck! Do it again.”

Nigel is more than happy to oblige. “What an eager thing you are. Bet it feels good to work yourself on something more challenging?” He speaks to Will but locks eyes with Duncan. A playful smile breaks over Nigel’s features. Duncan’s hand comes down to adjust himself through his jeans.

This time, when he pulls him down, Will is able to take more before those desperate gagging noises start up again. Nigel ignores him, choosing instead to hold him by the hair and make him move fast and sloppy over his cock. Will moans loudly, a noise that goes straight to Duncan’s groin. 

Will stays in Nigel’s service far past when his legs go numb. He tries to reposition himself again and again, but the hard wood against his bare skin is unforgiving. Eventually, he taps the side of Nigel’s thigh, who smirks but lets him go.

“Too much to handle for you?” Nigel asks, his hand coming to stroke at Will’s flushed cheek. “You’re absolutely gorgeous like this, darling. Red faced and covered in spit. What do you need?”

Will shakes his head. His breath comes in heaves, but he gets himself up from kneeling. “Not about what I need.” He looks towards Duncan. “‘Bout time you undressed.”

Duncan slips his turtleneck over his head easily, exposing his greyed out mess of hair and the littering of scars. Will smiles; he always smiles when he gets to look at him, regardless of whether he intends to touch. 

“Pants too,” Will says, his grin growing wider. “What is it, you embarrassed to show our guest your pathetic little cock?”

Duncan sucks a final pull on his cigarette before he stubs it out in the ashtray and begins to unbuckle his pants. He takes a small breath, barely anything for the others to notice, and then steps out of his jeans and boxers.

Nigel lets out a whoop of laughter at what he sees. Will can’t help but join in. Humiliation spreads like bushfire through Duncan’s chest and face; he wonders if the blush he feels shows in the dimmed lighting of the cabin. 

Will quiets himself and motions for Duncan to step forward. He does so, his eyes not leaving Will’s until he’s within arms length. Will reaches down and grabs the nub of a metal cage, easily palming Duncan’s cock completely out of view. He gives a quick tug and smiles up at Duncan, leans in and gives him a quick peck.

“Took a long time to get him here, didn’t it, cuck?” 

Duncan nods, not wanting to say anything that means Will lets go out his cock and balls. Will rolls them in his palm. “Big guy like you, took some training to get you so small. But look at you now? Useless. Literally useless.” 

A weird spiral of shame and pride well up inside Duncan. He feels his cock twitch and try to harden in its confines. 

“Let me see,” Nigel says, bending down so his eyes are level with Will’s hand, still completely covering Duncan. Will flops the cock cage once so that Duncan jiggles pathetically before letting go and giving Nigel a clear view. Inside the cage, Duncan’s red cock is impossibly small, though it strains against the curve of the metal, waiting for release. The head bulges from the little opening at the front, wetness leaking from the exposed slit.

“Can I?” Nigel asks, looking up at Will. Will only laughs and nods. 

Nigel leans in, taking the nub in his thumb and index fingers. He pulls it up and sideways, examining the wrinkled flesh poking through between the bars. Duncan lets out a harsh breath, but doesn’t try to stop him.

“Jesus, that must hurt.” He says when he comes up. Duncan shrugs. His discomfort hits differently than he imagines it would for Nigel. It fuels a need in him that he prefers to see dragged out. 

Will knows this, and grabs at Duncan again, pulling down harder this time. Duncan gasps cold cabin air, but bucks his hips up to extend the stretch. 

Will leans up and places his chin on Duncan’s shoulder, his eyes roaming over his face. It feels romantic, intimate, not at all like how the evening has been going. Duncan lets his eyelids fall shut, his attention on the tickle of Will’s breath on his neck. It’s a moment between them, a sort of check-in before things continue. Without being asked, Duncan nods, nearly imperceptibly. Will takes a little nip out of his shoulder then pulls himself off. 

As fast as the moment came, it’s gone again. When Will speaks, it’s with a taunting sort of cadence. “It’s gonna feel so good to be fucked by a real man. Want you on the bed for me now, cuck. On your back, head at the bottom.”

Duncan nods and moves into position on the bed. Will fishes out lube from the drawer, tossing it over to Nigel before straddling himself over Duncan. His heavy cock bumps against Duncan’s chin and neck; his own face looks down fondly at his stubby cock. 

Nigel gets the idea and can’t help but let out a bark of laughter. “I fucking love you two!” he says, making the mattress groan under the weight of the three men. 

His cock in hand, he slaps it against Duncan’s cheek, first one side and then the other. The thin condom gives the movement some friction; it catches against his moustache and Duncan grimaces. He doesn’t close his eyes though. From this angle, Nigel seems even bigger than before. 

Nigel looks down at him, a smirk playing about his lips. He flicks the hair from off his heated face. “Gonna make your boyfriend sloppy and begging for my cock. You like that idea?”

“Answer him, cuck.”

“Yes, Nigel. Very much.”

Nigel chuckles again, shaking his head. He lets the lube squirt onto his fingers, uncaring for how some drips directly onto Duncan’s forehead. He has to shimmy his hand up from under Will to wipe it away and into his greying dark hair. 

Will lets out a long, satisfied moan when Nigel pushes two lubed fingers into his hole. He can’t help but move against them, making his cockhead drag over Duncan’s chin. So close, all he would need to do is open his mouth and taste him. He doesn’t dare try. 

The pair above him begin to find their pace. “Fuck, right there!” Will groans as Nigel works another finger into him, perfecting his angle. 

He doesn’t seem in much of a hurry, stroking himself slowly as he works Will into an increasingly fevered state. Occasionally, he leans down over Duncan and rests his balls on his face as he teases Will’s entrance with the head of his cock. Duncan feels smothered and entirely enamoured. He loses time; he doesn’t mind.

Above him now, Will is squirming, a near-constant string of expletives leaving his mouth as he’s finger fucked by the stranger. His cock is letting out a steady dribble of pre-come that slicks Duncan’s throat and chin and makes him bite his lip for fear he’ll lift his head up and suck. His own cock is uncomfortably hard, aching, so much that the ache has grown and hurts in his thighs and his stomach. Nigel drips more lube and it nearly lands in his good eye. It’s blissful.

“Don’t stop! Right there!” Will continues to babble and then his whole body goes taut. Will’s hand whips down to position his cock so it points directly over his face just in time. Duncan lets out a low, growling noise as Will pulses his release all over him.

“You two are absolutely filthy,” Nigel says by way of admiration as he pulls his fingers gently out of Will’s backside. 

“Go on then, cuck, clean me up.”

It’s the permission he’s been desperate for. He tilts his chin and groans loudly as he gets his first taste of Will. He’s just about to lift his head up and take in more and Will pulls himself out and holds his cock just out of reach. Will shifts on his elbow and roughly flicks his little nub of a cock.   
“Don’t get the wrong idea, I didn’t say you could suck me off.”

“I’m sorry.” He makes himself apologize quickly, before Will demands it of him. 

Will looks down between his legs and smiles, the sort of smile that hits Duncan right in the gut and warms him from inside out. He smiles back, the obvious rise and fall of his chest showing his enthusiasm and obscuring his view of Will. 

“Ready for more?” he asks Duncan, as if they’re the only two in the room.

Above him, Nigel is stroking his cock, his eyes half-lidded and hungry. He licks his lips before leaning forward again and teasing the tip of his head against Will’s hole. Duncan readjusts himself in the cage, but nods to Will and gets himself ready for another show. Absently, he licks his lips too, tasting more of Will’s release over his skin. 

“Wanna show your toy how to really fuck you now?” Nigel asks. Duncan immediately agrees..

He pushes just the head of his cock into Will’s worked-open hole but pulls back before Will has a chance to lean into it. He teases Will, watching his pucker wink and shudder with the come down of his orgasm, until Will is panting heavy over Duncan and squirming again, this time in agitation.

“Wanna feel all of you. Fuck me.” 

Nigel needs no further instruction: he pushes in with one smooth stroke, smearing his balls in the globs of come still left on Duncan’s face. Duncan moans in tandem with the other two as Nigel gives another quick push to bury himself completely in the boy.

The rest is hard and sloppy and loud: Will is already fucked out from his first orgasm, he doesn’t hold in any whine or whimper as he’s pushed towards a second, then a third. Nigel, for the most part, seems to all but ignore Duncan below him, which when he thinks about it, sends a thrill down his spine. 

He doesn’t try to touch himself - it’s useless in this tiny cage - but he can’t help but strain himself up, into the heat of the action. His neck muscles ache, but being there, having balls slap against his face and Will’s cock dig into the divot below his neck: it’s everything he needs. He keeps his mouth open in a wide ‘oh’, unbelieving that he’s lucky enough to find himself with someone that indulges this side of him. 

When Will comes a third and final time, he’s practically limp and he shoots barely anything onto the mess already below him. Still, his body shudders with it. It drags a long _Fuck_ from out of Nigel and Duncan watches the way his balls contract and his cock pulses as he empties himself into his boy, by way of the condom.

Boneless, Will rolls off of Duncan and collapses onto the bed opposite him. Nigel leans back on his heels, throws his head back, and makes a loud satisfied growl of appreciation. It’s only then that he seems to remember that Duncan is still there. He gives him a smirk, pats his cheek almost affectionately, then hobbles out of the creaking bed in search of a bathroom. 

It takes several minutes, but slowly Duncan’s breathing returns to normal. Will rubs his hand absently through the hair on his legs. The touch centers him and the unbelievable ache that had once filled his body begins to subside, leaving nothing but a hazy glow.

* * *

Nigel doesn’t stay, and the pair prefer it that way. The moment the other man leaves, Duncan can barely clean himself before Will drags him back to bed so he can wrap the man up in his arms. Duncan starts another cigarette, offering it to Will who takes a long pull before giving it back. The smoke circles about their bodies before it’s sucked slowly to the poorly insulated window. 

They’re quiet for a long while, Will burying himself in deeper between Duncan’s body and his arm. His fingers alternate between light nails that pull goosebumps and curious circling of the scars he finds along the way.

“Did you like that, babe?” Will asks finally, nuzzling into Duncan’s shoulder. 

“Was it not obvious?”

Will hums, rubbing more purposely down his chest and stomach. He pinky grazes over the edge of the cock cage, causing him to look up. Duncan takes another drag and meets his gaze. 

“Have you had enough? Do you want a break?”

He considers for a long time, his eyes trailing down to the cage. He’s not swollen anymore in the tiny cage, but the need is still there, just beneath the surface. He knows he’ll want to come if Will lets him out, and he’s not sure that he needs that yet.

“You seem-” Will starts, but Duncan takes over.

“- conflicted.”

Will smiles, the kind that stretches to his eyes and makes the creases around them pull deep. He loves that smile. “It’s alright, I understand.”

Will’s takes him in hand, playing with the weight of his cock trapped inside. For a while he does nothing else but play with him. It’s not sexual, but leaves his body with a sort of lowkey hum. 

Eventually, Will gives an errant scar on his chest a kiss and then shimmies down until he is facing Duncan’s trapped cock. He looks up expectantly, never one to take without asking. Duncan makes a gruff noise in his throat but his head bobs in a nod. 

Will shifts his grip so he’s fondling at his balls instead. He leans in and places a soft kiss against the edge of the metal, careful not to let his lips touch skin. His hot breath blows over the compact length of him though and it’s enough: he feels his cock want to swell. Will kisses him again, then licks one of the metal bars from bottom to tip - a terribly short distance. His cock twitches hard at the near-attention; Duncan rests his head against the hard headboard and embraces it. 

Soon, he’s swollen enough that he bulges out of the cage; there’s nowhere for Will to lick that doesn’t touch his skin. He takes the metal cage into his mouth and sucks, his eyes on Duncan whose breathing has grown heavier over the course of several minutes. He doesn’t need to bob against any length, but simply runs his tongue over the bottom and worships. 

“I love you like this,” Will says as he pops off his cock, before he teases his tongue against his slit. “Can I fuck you?”

Duncan nods before he realizes he’s made up his mind. It’s hardly a decision though, when Will asks it of him. Will shifts and collects supplies from the bedside table. He holds up two dildos, asking his preference. He’ll be limp the rest of the night after their encounter, but it doesn’t mean he can’t find pleasure in using the other man. Duncan nods to the bumpy purple thing, which pleases Will. He smiles to show his appreciation. 

They spend little time getting him ready. It’s only moments later when he throws one of Duncan’s hairy legs up, aligns the thick toy’s bulbous end against his hole, and pushes in. 

The angle is no good - he won’t come like this tonight - but that isn’t the intention anyway. He watches the way Will watches him, the expression of awe and pleasure mixed in his expression, and it feels exactly good enough. It’s him providing for Will. No one else. The thought is a comfort and a turn on at once. 

Will is bending him over, laying wet kisses against his scars as he fucks the toy in and out of Duncan’s body. He grabs gently at Duncan’s balls to play with them as he fucks him, smiling against his skin at the way his breathing hiccups now at the merest touch. Pre-come slides over the curved edge of the metal, dripping and smearing over his thigh.

When Duncan begins to squirm, Will slows down. They repeat the same delicious taunt for several rounds before Will pushes the toy all the way in and leans forward to kiss him in earnest. They lay like that for ages, the toy lodged inside him, Will pressing up against it. He feels full and useful and loved.

Eventually, Will slides the toy out and let’s it drop to the hardwood. He climbs back up his body to nestle in beside his man. He lays a kiss against his shoulder before closing his eyes, content. The pressure around Duncan’s cock is outstanding, but he doesn’t mind. It’ll subside eventually. In the meantime, it’ll remind him of Will. He smiles into the quiet home, takes a long breath, and settles in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on twitter @trikemily


End file.
